The fairy boy and ranch girl ( gosh i SUCK @ names
by ZeroGrl
Summary: Malon leaves the ranch for a day but only to find herself stuck in the wrath of a gaint torn bush... Meanwhile Link stops by the ranch and Talon agrees to let him stay there if he will find malon... ( if u guys have any good titles plz send them 2 me! THX


Chapter zero  
  
Malon winched as the torn made itself deeper and deeper into her side. A single tear slid down her cheek and she began to pant, sweat trickled down the side of her face freezing onto it. She could see her breath in front of her. It seemed like she had been stuck in the forest, trapped by the wrath of a single torn bush, for days but was only hours. She tried standing up all the way and the thorn loosened itself from her raw flesh. Cool air made its way into her wound. She shrieked in pain and clenched her fists together until her knuckles were white. She stood there numb and cold, unsure if it was her sweat begging to dry or loss of blood. But once again she moved and the torn became looser. This time her scream echoed through out the forest sending all the birds and small creatures that were still left flew out of their trees and into the sky. She coughed shaking her body causing the thorn slid out of her side and she fell hitting the ground hard. Now the blood came. She coughed up even more blood, this time it was warm, and grabbed onto her swore wound slowly begging to sit up. Blood drizzled from it staining her dress and the snow below her. She tried standing up but it hurt too bad so she just laid there in the snow and her own blood.   
Link was fed up with being ordered around by the king and Zelda. Sure they gave him a place to stay in the kingdom but he had already done his part. He beat Gannon and was still being requested to go out a destroy more things. I guess someone's gotta do it... he thought shaking his head. Hmmm... I think I'll stop and pick up Epona first. I haven't seen her in a while He thought begging to follow the trail towards Lon Lon Ranch. As he approached the gate he felt as if something was missing. He thought about it for awhile before entering. Even though he hadn't been to the ranch in seven long years he knew something was missing. That's It! Link thought That song... hmm.. The song that girl sang. Malon I believe her name was...I wonder why she isn't singing? He entered and looked around, it all seemed familiar again. He missed it. It was also so peaceful and welcoming here, a perfect place for the horses.   
" Hello!?" He called out. There was no answer so he proceeded into the barn. There was the owner of the ranch, Talon, sleeping in a pile of hay. Link shook his head Well he hasn't changed at all He bent down beside the Talon and poked his shoulder two times softly.   
" Talon?....Wake up!" Talon grumbled and slowly opened his eyes.  
" Oh.. HELLO THERE!" He sat up and brushed himself off, " Malon went out to the forest about two hours ago if you want to see her." No wonder I didn't hear her singing...  
" Actually I was hoping that I could borrow Epona...?" Talon looked at him awkward.  
" You wouldn't happen to be Link would you?"  
" Uh.. Yeah, that would be me."  
" I remember when you used to stop by the ranch when you were just a small lad. Here, let me go get Epona."  
Talon got up and left. Link leaned up against one of the wooden posts. Now that I think about it.. It seems pretty lonely here. Maybe Talon could hire me here and I wouldn't have to stay in the castle anymore! After a couple of moments Talon walked in with Epona. Her red main was as beautiful as ever and she looked very heathy.  
" We keep the horses in very perfect shape. Even the Gerudos buy cattle of us."  
" Talon, you wouldn't happen to be hiring would you?"   
" Haw-haw-haw why do you ask lad? You lookin' for a job? Thought the Hero Of Time got paid well, eh?"  
" It's not really that I'm looking for a job... I just would like to get away from the castle for awhile. And I like it a lot here on the ranch..."  
" Well, since you put it that I'm pretty sure I can find a spot for you here on the ranch. But first, you'll have to do me a favor."  
" Alright, I will, just tell me what it is."  
" Find that daughter of mine! Haw-haw-haw, she has been off in the forest for hours now and it's begging to get very late, and cold! " Link smirked and climbed up onto Epona's saddle and rode off toward the forest.   
Malon sneezed and cuddle up beside the closet tree she could get to. Now she could barley see her breath. I'm dying... she shivered. Oh Din, it hurts... She closed her eyes tightly. She had no more tears cry, they were all frozen. 


End file.
